Return of the Dark Millenium Spirits
by Couchpotato 88
Summary: When Jaden unexpectedly returns to Duel Academy, his friends learn that they must face a threat so great that Jaden might not be able to defeat it on his own. The only way they stand a chance is if they can locate the King of Games himself
1. Chapter 1 - A New Threat

**A/N: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX story, which is both an adventure story and a romance between Jaden and Alexis. Ever since watching Yu-Gi-Oh GX, I've been wanting to write a story about these two, but I was unable to come up with anything until now. I hope you enjoy and I hope it isn't too cheesy. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – A new threat**

The day had gone normally for Alexis Rhodes, teaching kids at the same Duel Academy she'd attended and hoping she could help turn them into pros. It had been eight years since she'd graduated and four years since beginning work as a teacher. Alexis was a popular teacher amongst both the boys and girls. She often got annoyed when she'd hear the boys whisper to each other about how "Ms Rhodes is so hot,". She decided not to say anything against it, because she had a feeling it would happen regardless. She was living in the same dorm building as she had during her time as a student, now helping Fonda Fontaine watch over the female Obelisk Blue student. This was necessary, as many more females were attending duel academy then when Alexis was a student, which required additional supervision.

Despite them all moving onto different paths, Alexis had managed to stay in touch with her old friends. She often rang Chazz, Hassleberry, Syrus and Zane, while often spending a few weeks of her summer break catching up with Mindy and Jasmine. There was one person however she hadn't heard from. The one she wanted to see again the most. That person was Jaden Yuki. Over the years of being students, she had developed feelings towards Jaden, but had been unable to tell him how she felt. Because of this, she would not tolerate any Obelisk Blue's or Ra Yellows' making fun of the Slifer students while they were in her class. This amazed many of her students, because Alexis was considered one of the best Obelisk Blue students the academy had ever had. When her students asked her about this, she would tell them how despite being a Slifer student for his entire time at the academy, Jaden Yuki was probably the best duellist the school had ever had. This led to many students being less mean to the Slifer's while also encouraging the Slifer's to try harder as both students and duellists. Alexis took it as no surprise that despite not being there, Jaden was still an inspiration to many students.

She often spent her nights looking out the window and wondering where Jaden had gone. Last she heard, he was travelling the world looking for challenging duellists. On the one hand she was happy he was doing what he loved the most, but on the other hand she wanted nothing more to see him again. This reminded her of something that happened a few summers ago, when she was spending time with Mindy and Jasmine. They had gone to a club for what Mindy and Jasmine described as 'partying'. In reality, Alexis knew they had gone to swoon over hot boys. Alexis was just glad that it wasn't her brother Atticus, that Mindy and Jasmine were swooning over again. They'd tried to introduce her to a few boys, but as always, she declined. This time however, she let it slip that she was already waiting for someone.

 _Flashback_

"You're waiting for someone? Do tell," questioned Mindy interested.

"You know who I'm waiting for," sighed Alexis knowing it was pointless to deny it.

"You're still waiting for Jaden, aren't you?" asked Jasmine, as Alexis nodded and blushed.

Although Mindy and Jasmine weren't the best duellists, they always knew Alexis had feelings for Jaden. Not long after they'd started at Duel Academy it was clear to both of them that Alexis was falling for Jaden, despite that he was in the lowest dorm and her the highest.

Shortly after they all sat down at a nearby table to discuss this.

"Why didn't you tell him how you feel?" asked Jasmine curiously.

"I don't know, properly because I didn't think he felt the same," replied Alexis truthfully.

"How do you know that?" asked Mindy just as curiously.

"Well I went to talk to him after the Pair Duel Tournament and I was going to tell him how I feel, but we also talked about me, and the way he spoke made me feel that he still only saw me as a close friend and rival. So I didn't, because it seems he doesn't feel the same!" explained Alexis.

Mindy and Jasmine understood why Alexis had done what she'd done, but they felt obligated too tell Alexis something she really needed to hear.

"Alexis you'll never know unless you tell him," stated Mindy.

"You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't," added Jasmine.

Alexis was amazed by those statements. She never thought she'd hear such wise from Mindy and Jasmine, but she knew they were right. After that night she vowed that if she ever saw Jaden again she would tell him how she feels.

 _Flashback end_.

As Alexis continued to look out the window, she kept wondering where Jaden was and when she would see him again. Suddenly, she felt looking out the window wasn't enough. Alexis had a sudden urge to go towards the beach surrounding the island, hoping that doing so would help her feel closer to Jaden. She got out of bed, put on a blue robe, along with some shoes and headed towards the sea. Alexis quickly told Fontaine she was going out for a bit, just so Fontaine would be aware that Alexis wouldn't be there should trouble break out in the dorm.

Alexis quickly made her way to the shore. She could not help but think that the cool evening winds and salt air made her feel more at peace. Little did she know, the peace would quickly be interrupted. Out of nowhere, Alexis heard a cat continuously mow. She could swear that the sound was getting closer to her. Alexis turned towards the direction of the sound. She saw a creature she had not seen in a long time. It was Pharaoh, Professor Banner's cat. It had been a mystery where the cat had disappeared to. Rumour had it he was travelling with Jaden. Then something else happened that Alexis was familiar with. The cat opened his mouth allowing the spirit of Professor Banner to come out.

"Alexis is that you?" asked Professor Banner.

"Yeah, its been a while," she replied still surprised by the sudden appearance of her old professor.

"Quickly, come with me, its urgent," said the spirit who started moving down the beach, as Alexis and Pharaoh followed.

Alexis wanted to ask Banner why he was here and what was so urgent, but the spirit was moving so quickly she didn't have time to stop and ask questions. It wasn't long before Alexis spotted something odd lying in the sand. This appeared to be the thing the professor's spirit was moving towards. The closer they got, the more it looked familiar to Alexis. Before long they reached their destination and Alexis realised, that what they were moving towards was a body. Alexis turned the body over and upon examining the brown hair and red jacket, she realised who it was in an instant. It was none other than Jaden Yuki.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review to tell me what you think and I hope the first chapter was enjoyable.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Awakening

**Welcome back and thanks for waiting for the second chapter. I meant to mention this in my last post, but for this story to work the way I want it to, I'm going to have to ignore certain events of Dark Side of Dimensions. I'll explain why in a later chapter, as I don't want to spoil anything. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – The Awakening**

Fontaine bolted awake when she heard some urgent knocking on her bedroom door. She quickly got out of bed to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw Alexis, who looked as if she'd just sprinted here without stopping.

"Ms Rhodes, what's wrong?" asked Fontaine concerned.

"I need your help," stated Alexis huffing for breath.

"Why? What happened?" asked Fontaine who's interest had peaked.

"It's Jaden, he's hurt," answered Alexis much to Fontaine's surprise.

"Jaden Yuki's back?" asked Fontaine.

"Yes. Please he needs help," stated Alexis worryingly.

As the school nurse, Fontaine was more than willing to help. She closed her door and told Alexis to lead the way. They quickly headed to the shore and located the spot where Alexis had found Jaden. Thankfully, the spirit of Professor Banner and Pharaoh were still there making them easier to spot. Fontaine couldn't believe it. It really was Jaden Yuki. Like all the other teachers, she hadn't heard anything about Jaden since he'd graduated, and it was quite unexpected to see him passed out and injured on the shore surrounding the academy.

"Let's get him to the infirmary," stated Fontaine, knowing the longer Jaden was left here, the worse off he would be.

"Right," said Alexis lifting Jaden off the ground as Fontaine helped.

They got him to the academy's infirmary as quickly as possible, with Pharaoh and Professor Banners spirit following. They set Jaden down on one of the beds, after which Fontaine looked him over to try and figure out what had happened. Alexis just stood there, trying to comprehend how this had happened. Jaden was probably the toughest duellist she had ever met, meaning that had this happened due to a duel, the person Jaden had faced, must have been leagues above anyone he had faced before. After a few minutes, Fontaine finished looking over Jaden.

"Well, he's still alive and he doesn't appear to be in critical condition," stated Fontaine.

"Do you know what could have caused this?" asked Alexis concerned.

"No. All we can do is hope Jaden wakes up, so he can tell us what happened. I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can do," answered Fontaine sadly.

"That's ok, I'm just glad he's alive," stated Alexis. Then it hit her. If Banner was there with Jaden, then he would know what happened. Alexis turned to the floating spirit to get some answers.

"Professor Banner, what happened to Jaden?" asked Alexis quickly.

The spirit replied by stating "Well you see Alexis, Jaden and I were approached by this mysterious duo who," but before Banner could finish, Pharaoh jumped up and put the spirit back in his mouth silencing the professor indefinitely.

"Pharaoh," yelled Alexis a little annoyed. She attempted to grab the cat, but before she could, he ran off.

"Well, now we definitely won't know until he wakes up," stated Fontaine disappointed. "At any rate, we'd better get back to the dorm, because we can't leave them unsupervised."

Alexis knew it was neglecting her responsibilities as a teacher, but she couldn't leave.

"I'm not leaving Jaden, not yet," said a saddened Alex. "Look I'll take the blame, I'm sure chancellor Sheppard will understand."

Fontaine understood. She could see Alexis was really worried about Jaden, so it would be best to let her stay with him for now. Fontaine also knew that Alexis was probably right with the Chancellor being ok with this, because considering it involved Jaden, it was probably important.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," stated Fontaine, who left Alexis alone with the still sleeping Jaden.

Alexis sat down on a chair next to Jaden's bed and continued to wonder how this happened. All these years she'd wanted to see him again, but not like this. She was hoping he would just turn up one day and challenge her to a duel, to see how much they had grown. Alas, she now knew that something dangerous was probably on the way and only Jaden knew what. She also decided she would have to wait awhile before telling Jaden how she feels, because now there were more important things to worry about. Alexis eventually fell asleep in her chair, hoping Jaden would be awake the next morning. Sadly, her hopes fell flat.

Alexis was awoken the next morning by Fontaine, who returned to have another look at Jaden. Sadly, he was still unconscious, with his condition unchanged. Alexis wanted to stay there all day, but she had classes to teach and she needed to let Chancellor Sheppard know what happened. After returning to the dormitories and getting ready for the day, she went to Chancellor Sheppard's office. Thankfully both Chancellor Sheppard and Vice Chancellor Crowler were there. Needless to say, they were as shocked as Fontaine had been by Jaden's sudden arrival.

"So, your saying you found him unconscious on the beach last night and he still hasn't woken up?" asked Sheppard.

"Yes, and we don't know what's happened, were just hoping he can tell us if he wakes up," stated Alexis.

"What's that slacker doing back here anyway. He just disappeared after graduation and no ones heard from him since. He didn't even thank me for helping him with all the written work," stated Crowler annoyed

"Don't forget Crowler, that 'slacker' defeated you twice," said Shepaprd.

Dr Crowler didn't respond to this, so Alexis kept explaining the situation.

"I also have to confess that I neglected my responsibilities, because I decided to watch over Jaden for the night instead of returning with Miss Fontaine to the dorms," confessed Alexis guiltily, hoping she wouldn't be punished to greatly.

"So you left Miss Fontaine to watch over the entire girls dorm by herself. Miss Rhodes, both of you are supposed to supervise the female students, as the numbers are now too great for a single teacher," scolded Crowler.

"That's enough," interjected Sheppard. "Dr Crowler will you leave us for now, I'll deal with Miss Rhodes and her actions."

"Very well," answered Crowler feeling a little ashamed, as he had probably been a little harsh. He left the room and the conversation continued.

"Alexis, I'm not going to punish you for this," stated Sheppard.

"You're not?" asked Alexis a little confused.

"No. I know you and Jaden were close friends during your academy days and seeing him like this after all these years must have come as a real shock," stated Sheppard understandingly.

"Thank-you Chancellor," said Alexis gratefully.

"Although this worries me a little. Jaden saved the entire world from being consumed by Nightshroud, so if this is duel related, whoever could have done this must be an even greater threat," stated Sheppard seriously.

"I was thinking the same thing, but we won't know until he wakes up," said Alexis sadly.

"Agreed," stated Sheppard a little lost at what they could do. He then continued by saying. "Look, if you want to take a few days off, I can get someone to substitute."

"No that won't be necessary. Jaden's the one who gave me the courage to following my teaching ambitions. I feel stopping right now would be dishonourable to him," said Alexis sounding really sure of herself.

"I can respect that. Well I guess that's all, I'll let you get on with your day," said Sheppard.

Alexis nodded and began leaving the room. Once she reached the door however, she stopped and turned back.

"If possible, could you do me a favour?" asked Alexis.

"Of course. What is it?" asked Sheppard.

"Could you make a few calls. There are a few people I think would really like to see Jaden, especially when they hear what's happened," stated Alexis.

"Sure, I'll get on it right away," answered Sheppard.

"Thankyou. I'm sure I don't need to tell you who to call," said Alexis grinning, knowing she didn't need to state the names of the people she was talking about.

"That's very true. I'll ask them to come as soon as they can," said Sheppard.

With that, Alexis left and went about her day. For the next few days Alexis did her best to take her mind of Jaden and teach her classes to the best of her ability. She did however spend every spare second, she had in the infirmary with Jaden, wanting to be there when he woke up. Sadly, she had no luck, as Jaden continued to lie there unconscious. At the end of the third day, she had some not so unexpected visitors.

"Alexis," called two voices she recognised instantly.

Alexis turned to the entrance of the infirmary and saw Syrus and Hassleberry, Jaden's two closest friends from his days as a student.

"Hey guys, its great to see you again," said Alexis standing up and greeting them.

After a quick hello between the three, Syrus and Hassleberry turned their attention to Jaden lying in the nearby bed.

"The Sarge, he's really back," exclaimed Hassleberry happy to see Jaden again, but saddened to see him in this state.

"After all these years, he's back," said Syrus with pretty much the same as emotion Hassleberry.

After getting over their initial shock, both of them turned to Alexis to ask some already anticipated questions.

"Is it true he just turned up and no one knows what happened?" asked Syrus.

"That's right. I've waited for three days and he still hasn't woken up," answered Alexis sadly.

"Sam Hill, whoever did this to the Sarge must be really tough," said Hassleberry unable to believe what happened.

"Either way, I appreciate you guys coming. I know it was probably difficult, now that you both work as pro duellists," said Alexis appreciatively.

"Don't worry Alexis, we're just as worried about Jaden as you are and we've both agreed to stay for as long as we're needed," stated Syrus.

"Thank you," said Alexis.

For the remainder of the week, Syrus and Hassleberry kept to their word of remaining at Duel academy. The trio discovered that Chancellor Sheppard had also contacted Jesse, as he turned up the very next day. Like Syrus and Hassleberry, Jesse also wanted to know what had happened and agreed to stay and help in any way he could. The four of them spent a great deal of time beside Jaden's bed, hoping he would soon awake. To pass the time Jesse, Syrus and Hassleberry held exhibition duels against each other and the students, as Chancellor Sheppard felt this to be a good opportunity for the students to learn new strategies and see what it means to be a pro duellist.

At the end of the week, the four of them sat in the Infirmary on a rainy Sunday night, when suddenly they heard a small grunt coming from Jaden's bed. He was finally waking up. The four of them quickly rushed over, as Jaden began to open his eyes.

"Lexi, Syrus, Hassleberry, Jesse? Where am I?" asked Jaden groggily.

"Duel Academy. You've been out for nearly a week," answered Alexis so happy to see that Jaden was finally awake.

As Jaden started sitting up and taking in his surrounding, Alexis asked the question that all of them had been wanting to know for days.

"Jaden what happened?" asked Alexis worryingly.

Jaden didn't answer her. He instead replied in a worried tone of "I've gotta find Yugi."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, so please tell me what you think. All feedback and suggestions for improvement are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding Yugi Part One

**Sorry for the long wait but here's chapter three. I hope its enjoyable and was worth the wait.**

* * *

None of them could comprehend what Jaden had just said. Why did he need to find Yugi, the man considered the best duellist in the world? This gave them the inkling, that whatever had happened was indeed duel related and it was a challenge even Jaden had been unable to overcome. But why was is so crucial that he find Yugi. Was his opponent really that powerful that they required someone even better then Jaden to defeat it. Alexis asked her question again.

"Jaden, what happened to you. Please tell me?" asked Alexis who was close to tears.

Seeing the worried look in her eyes, Jaden felt the least he could do was let them know. Especially since these were the people he trusted the most.

"I was ambushed by these two duellists. There strength was unlike anything I had ever faced. They somehow forced me into a shadow duel and I lost. I was so certain I was going to lose my soul, but I was spared. After the duel, they told me to tell Yugi that 'Marik' and 'Bakura' have returned and if he doesn't come to face them, the whole world will fall to the shadows. I don't remember anything after that!" explained Jaden.

The rest of them were silent for a moment, trying to take in everything Jaden had told them. There was someone out there who wanted to duel Yugi. Someone to powerful, even for Jaden.

"Do you think these people have duelled Yugi before?" asked Syrus breaking the silence.

"That was my first guess. I also have a feeling that whoever these people are, Yugi defeated them, and they want revenge," replied Jaden. "But I won't know for sure unless I can contact Yugi,".

At this statement Jaden tried to get out the bed but found himself too weak to do so. Syrus, Hassleberry and Jesse lay Jaden back down on the bed.

"Sarge don't push yourself. Even the best solider needs time to recover," stated Hassleberry.

"We can figure this all out tomorrow," stated Jesse.

"Guys there's no time," said Jaden trying to get up again.

"Jaden, you need to rest. I don't think you understand how hard it was for us to see you like this," said Alexis sounding very upset.

Jaden could see that his decisions were upsetting Alexis. He decided maybe it was for the best, because he would need all the strength he could get.

"I'm sorry Lex. I didn't mean to upset you," said Jaden truthfully.

"Jaden I'm not angry at you. I'm just happy that you're ok," said Alexis calming down.

At that moment Fontaine entered the room and the five of them turned their attention towards her.

"Jaden you're awake," said Fontaine in a pleased tone.

"Hey Miss Fontaine, good to see you again," replied Jaden.

Fontaine decided that now was the best time to give Jaden another check-up. She also felt that everyone else deserved a good rest from the troubling week.

"Why don't the four of you go get some sleep. I'll take a look at Jaden and tell you everything in the morning," stated Fontaine.

The four of them nodded and headed for the exit. However, Alexis turned to say one more thing.

"It's good to see you again Jaden," she said happily.

"Same here," replied Jaden smiling and with that Alexis left the room.

Fontaine gave Jaden one more check-up and told him what his condition was.

"Well, you seem to be in good condition, you just need a little more rest, and I wouldn't push yourself to much for the next few days!" explained Fontaine.

"Well I always was a slacker, so I'm sure that shouldn't be too difficult for me," joked Jaden.

"Good to know but be prepared to speak to Chancellor Shepard. I have a feeling he'll want to talk to you," stated Fontaine.

"I figured as much, I'll tell him everything tomorrow," promised Jaden lying down to get some rest.

Fontaine was about to leave before saying to Jaden.

"I think you should know, Alexis spent a great deal of time by your side while you were asleep," stated Fontaine.

"Really?" asked Jaden surprised.

"Yes. She was worried about you and she still is. She cares a lot about you Jaden, don't forget that," said Fontaine in a serious tone before leaving the room.

Jaden lay there for few minutes trying to comprehend what he had just been told. He knew that Alexis and he were really good friends, but he'd only seen that kind of attitude from Alexis when her brother had returned, after having disappeared for a few years. Jaden felt he needed to talk to Alexis about this, but decided they needed to resolve the current situation first and would drop the issue until then.

The next day, Jaden found that he was strong enough to get out of bed, allowing him to immediately go and inform Chancellor Sheppard about the impending situation. Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry and Jesse were all there as well, to give him support. Jaden repeated everything he said last night to Chancellor Sheppard. Needless too say, the Chancellor knew the situation was serious and was highly concerned with how it would play out. He was also unsure about how they would contact Yugi, as his whereabouts were a bigger mystery then Jaden's had been.

"Do you really think Yugi is the only one who can beat these two?" asked Sheppard.

"Yeah, despite all the tough opponents I've faced, these guys were on a whole other level," replied Jaden truthfully.

"I see. Unfortunately, that creates another problem. I have no idea how to contact Yugi. No one knows where he is," stated Sheppard.

"I know. Back when we were on a field trip to Domino city, we met Yugi's grandfather and even he didn't know," said Jaden looking a little discouraged.

"There's got to be a way," said Syrus having no idea what they could do.

For a few minutes, they all stood there trying to think of a conceivable way to contact the worlds greatest duellist. It was Alexis who came up with the first solution.

"Maybe we could ask Seto Kaiba," suggested Alexis.

They all looked in her direction.

"How will that help?" asked Jaden.

"Yugi was Kaiba's biggest rival, back when they had both started their duelling careers! Maybe, just maybe he can provide a way to find him!" explained Alexis.

Everyone else thought about her suggestion. None of them were able to think of a better solution.

"Well I have the resources to contact Kaiba, let's just hope he can give us some answers," stated chancellor Sheppard.

At that moment Chancellor Sheppard got up from his desk and went to the video phone to call Seto Kaiba, the owner of duelist academy.

 _Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp_.

Seto Kaiba was going about his day, when he had an unexpected interruption, as one of his employees entered his office.

"What is it?" asked Kaiba in his usual cold tone.

"Mr Kaiba, we received a call from Duel academy requesting to speak to you. They say its urgent," answered the employee.

"Patch it through," said Kaiba wondering what was so urgent.

"Yes sir," said the employee who left the room, as Kaiba turned towards his computer screen.

After a few seconds the screen presented the face of Chancellor Sheppard, a few people Kaiba recognised from professional duelling tournaments, a few he didn't recognise and Jaden Yuki the gifted duellist he'd heard about but never met.

"Chancellor Sheppard. What do you need?" asked Kaiba sounding a little impatient.

"Mr Kaiba, do you have any way we can contact Yugi Moto?" asked Sheppard urgently.

This caught Kaiba a little by surprise.

"What's with the urgent need to contact Yugi?" asked Kaiba curiously.

"We have reason to believe that the world is facing a threat a threat only he can defeat. Please Mr Kaiba if you have any way, we can contact him, we'd really appreciate it," stated Chancellor Sheppard as urgently as before.

"Oh, and what is this threat that only Yugi can defeat?" asked Kaiba still a little curious.

"We don't know for sure. All we know is they go by the names of 'Marik' and 'Bakura'," interjected Jaden who quickly caught Kaiba's attention.

This caught Kaiba by an even bigger surprise. He hadn't heard those names in nearly 20 years and now here were a bunch of people saying that they were here to threaten the world for a second time. Kaiba felt that maybe he should step in and help with the threat, but at the same time knew it was nothing Yugi couldn't handle. Besides he'd seen the track record of this Jaden Yuki and knew that he and Yugi together would be more then enough to defeat 'Bakura' and 'Marik'. That is of course assuming they were really back. Either way Kaiba decided to just tell them what he could.

"I have no idea where Yugi is," stated Kaiba bluntly.

This shocked everyone in the Chancellor's office, who now thought they had lost their only chance to find Yugi.

"But you were his greatest rival," stated Alexis.

"Just because Yugi and I were rivals, doesn't mean I hung out with him and his little gang of friends. Honestly their friendship made me want to vomit," replied Kaiba.

Chancellor Sheppard knew this was a dead end and decided not to pursue it further.

"We understand Mr Kaiba. Thank you and sorry for wasting you time," said Sheppard not wanting to lose his job and preparing to hang up.

"Hold on. I might not be able to find Yugi, but I might know someone who can. Try contacting Wheeler, he and Yugi were as close as friends could be. If there's anyone who can find Yugi, I'd say Wheeler's your best bet," said Kaiba truthfully. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do".

"Thank you Mr Kaiba," said Sheppard gratefully.

"Don't mention it. Oh, and Jaden Yuki," stated Kaiba looking at Jaden on the screen.

"Yes Mr Kaiba?" asked Jaden a little surprised that Kaiba knew his name, as he didn't recall introducing himself.

"I've read a lot about your duelling abilities and I have a feeling you and Yugi, will make a great team," answered Kaiba sounding serious, but honest.

"Really? Thanks," said Jaden now completely surprised.

"Hm, whatever and one more thing, should Yugi fail, you better hope I arrive to fix his mistake," stated Kaiba before disconnecting the call.

Kaiba was about to get back to work before another voice spoke up.

"Do you really think they'll be able to find Yugi?" asked Mokuba who had been out of sight for the entire call.

"Who knows, but I'm more curious to see how Yugi fairs without the Pharoh," stated Kaiba.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. There's more to come so please follow to know when chapters are published. Thankyou**


	4. Chapter 4 - Finding Yugi Part Two

**Thanks for waiting and welcome to chapter 4, enjoy.**

* * *

 _Back at Duel Academy_.

Everyone in Sheppard's office could not help but wonder who Kaiba had been referring to, when he said, 'try contacting Wheeler'. The name sounded familiar, but they could not place where they had heard it before. Suddenly a thought came to Jaden.

"Wheeler. I remember now. That duelling monkey I faced during my first year," remembered Jaden out loud. "Wait, does that mean we have to find the monkey in order to find Yugi? "

Everyone laughed a little at Jaden's suggestion, before Alexis spoke up.

"Jaden, I don't think the monkey is who Mr Kaiba was referring to," said Alexis still laughing a little.

"Well then I have no idea," said Jaden now more lost than ever.

Suddenly, Jesse remembered the name of a certain Pro Duellist, who had made a name for himself all around the world.

"Could he have been talking about Joey Wheeler," suggested Jesse.

Everyone turned to Jesse, as he may have found the answer.

"Joey Wheeler? The pro duellist from Domino City? The man hailed as the 3rd greatest duellist in the world by Maximillian Pegasus himself?" asked Hassleberry.

"Well, that's the only other Wheeler I can think of," answered Jesse.

Sheppard had a feeling this was the answer, especially considering what he knew about Joey Wheeler.

"What makes you think he's the right person?" asked Syrus.

"Well Syrus, if you do a quick internet search on Joey Wheeler, you'll find that not only did he go to school with Yugi, they were best friends who competed in various duelling tournaments together. From what I've read, he placed second in Duellist Kingdom and forth in the Battle City competition!" explained Sheppard.

"Wow sounds like an amazing duellist," stated Jaden, hoping that after this crisis was over, he could challenge Joey to a duel.

"Do you have a way to contact him?" asked Alexis, as if it was their main priority.

"Hopefully yes," said Sheppard walking to his desk and pulling out an address book. "I have the contact details of many different Pro Duellists, in the hopes that I can get them to visit the academy".

Sheppard began flipping through the address book, looking as hard as he could for the name Joey Wheeler. After five minutes, he found the name he was looking for. Sheppard went back too the video phone and dialled the number.

 _Somewhere in Domino City_

Joey Wheeler awoke to the sudden noise, that filled his rather large residential location. He had fallen asleep on the couch in his living room, having been out late the night before. He got up and discovered the ringing was coming from his computer. The caller was an unknown number.

"Forgot this thing, did phone calls," stated Joey groggily before answering. "Hello, Wheeler residence,"

When the screen of the caller came into view, Joey saw a group of people he'd never seen before. He did recognise Jesse, Syrus and Hassleberry from television, but he had never met them in person.

"Joey Wheeler?" asked Sheppard.

"Yeah," answered Joey a little confused.

"My name is Chancellor Sheppard, I'm calling from Duellist academy," said Sheppard.

"You mean that duelling school rich boy built?" asked Joey in an annoyed tone.

"Your mean Seto Kaiba?" asked Sheppard a little confused with Joey's question.

"Yeah. Honestly a duelling academy, neither Yugi or I went to any special duelling school, and where the best," boasted Joey.

"Yes well, on another note Mr Wheeler, we were wondering if you could help us with something," stated Sheppard.

Joey's attitude changed rather abruptly. "What do ya need?" he asked curiously.

"Why don't you tell him Jaden?" asked Sheppard.

Jaden nodded and went to stand in the middle of the screen, so Joey could see him more clearly.

"Joey, we need Yugi's help," stated Jaden.

This caught Joey off guard, as no one had asked him to seek help from Yugi in years. Most people just wanted to bombard Joey with questions, about Yugi's early duelling years.

"Yugi's help? What for?" asked Joey with high interest

"I ran into these two duellists, with abilities beyond anything I've ever seen. They forced me into a shadow duel and I lost. They speared my soul however, so I could give Yugi this message. Unless he defeats them in a duel, the whole world will be doomed!" explained Jaden.

"Well, that's not anything Yugi hasn't stopped before," replied Joey.

"One more thing, do the names 'Marik' and 'Bakura' mean anything to you and Yugi?" asked Jaden, wanting to know a little more about the duellists he faced.

This really caught Joey by surprise. Were they back. Had the evil spirits that consumed the bodies of Marik and Bakura returned. If so, Joey knew the situation was more serious then he originally thought, however he needed a little more confirmation then just names.

"These guys you faced, did they both have white hair, and were they holding different golden items? One holding a golden rod and the other having a golden ring around his neck? Furthermore, did the items have eye symbols?" asked Joey seriously.

"Actually, yeah they did," replied Jaden remembering his duel, "Do you know these guys?"

"Oh yeah, I know them, I also know there not very pleasant," said Joey thinking this must be the spirits of the Millennium Ring and Rod. "Look, Yugi gave me a number to call in case of extreme emergency's like this. I'll ring you back, to let you know whether or not I got in touch with him."

"Thank you so much Mr Wheeler," said Sheppard gratefully.

"Don't worry about it and please call me Joey," stated Joey who then hung up.

After hanging up on the computer, Joey pulled out his phone to call a number he had not called in a long time. Joey knew this was a duel they could win not on their own. Yugi was their best chance of defeating the evil spirits of the Millennium Ring and Rod, assuming what Jaden had said was true, and they had really returned. After dialling, Joey put the phone to his ear and let it ring. With every passing ring, he was afraid there would be no answer. Then the ringing stopped.

"Hello," said a distinctively familiar deep voice on the other end.

"Yugi, is that you?" asked Joey wanting to be sure.

"Joey? What's going on?" asked Yugi happy to be talking to his best friend again.

"I just got a call from duel academy. If what they say is true, then the evil spirits of the Millennium Ring and Rod are back," replied Joey seriously.

Yugi could not believe what he had just heard. How could the evil Millennium spirits be back?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I feel this chapter was a little short and was even considering combining it with chapter 3, but in the end I didn't want to make it to long. Thanks again and there's more to come. Furthermore if you have any questions I'm happy to answer them.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Catch Up

**So sorry this took so long, I've been very busy lately. Anyway here's chapter five. I tried to add a bit more romance in this chapter, because I felt it's the factor that's been lacking from previous chapters. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Jaden spent a great deal of time over the next few days, standing on the roof of the academy, hoping to spot a helicopter or a boat with Yugi in it. Joey had called back to let them know, he had found Yugi and they would come to duel academy, as quickly as they could. Sadly, there had been no word of when exactly, Yugi would be arriving. All they could do was wait, and hope for the best. Ever since he had awoken, people had noticed Jaden wasn't acting like his normal cheery self. He was behaving more like he had, when he had returned from the alternate dimension with Yubel. Because of this, he had not had much social interaction with his friends. It saddened them to see Jaden like this, but they did not know what to do. Alexis, however, was not just going to stand back and watch Jaden be miserable. She was going to find a way to reach him, and potentially cheer him up. Unknown to her, Jesse, Syrus and Hassleberry were doing the same

On the fourth day, since he had awoken, Jaden still stood there, waiting for a sign that Yugi had arrived. Most people would think, that Jaden would be lonely standing there all by himself. Unbeknownst to them, Jaden was never alone, he always had his duel spirits to keep him company. At that moment, the spirit of Yubel, who had remained out of sight for the last few days, appeared beside him.

"Why are you still waiting for him?" asked Yubel curiously.

"He's the only hope we have in defeating this new threat," answered Jaden seriously.

"How can you be so certain of that?" asked Yubel.

"Yubel, you saw how powerful those two were. I was completely overwhelmed. I may have saved the whole world from being consumed by Nightshroud, but these guys were on a completely different level. I don't know how, but their strength was beyond anything I could have anticipated!" explained Jaden.

"Hard to argue with that," stated Yubel, who knew that every word Jaden spoke was true.

"Not only that, I have a feeling they were both toying with me," said Jaden, remembering the strength the duo had possessed.

"To be fair, you took on both of them at the same time, maybe if you had duelled them separately, you would have stood a chance," suggested Yubel.

Jaden shook his head "No. I have a feeling that even if I took them on separately, either one of them would have defeated me," he said, sounding very sure of himself.

Yubel had a feeling, she would not be able to convince Jaden otherwise, so she instead decided to convince Jaden, that there were other things he needed to attend to.

"Well, if you really think Yugi is our only hope of defeating those two, I suggest we stop worrying about it for now, and deal with other matters," stated Yubel.

This caught Jaden by surprise, as he had no idea what Yubel was talking about.

"Other important matters? What are you talking about?" asked Jaden curiously.

"Jaden, you have friends who have travelled a long way, just to see that you were all right. Ever since you woke up, you have been very distant with them, and I can see it's upsetting them. I think you should go talk to them," stated Yubel.

This was another surprising statement from Yubel, especially considering how she had treated Jaden's friends as a child.

"No disrespect, but since when do you care about my friends, you tried to make sure you were the only friend I had when I was little," stated Jaden, reminding Yubel about her past mistakes.

"Yes, but you made me realise, that what I was doing was wrong. Not only that, I've come to terms with the fact, that doing that, was what pushed you to send me into space," said Yubel, looking a little ashamed of herself.

"Well at least we both realise now, that what we did was wrong," admitted Jaden.

"Indeed, either way, during your last year at the academy, everyone could see you had changed, and it hurt them! I know you just wanted to protect them, but let's face it, you nearly pushed all of them away!" explained Yubel.

"Now your reminding me of my mistakes," joked Jaden.

"Well call it payback, but just think about what I'm telling you," said Yubel.

Jaden stood there for a few minutes, reminiscing on his final year at the academy. The more he thought about it, the more he knew Yubel was right. Even though his intentions were good, he had hurt his friends emotionally. He felt there was one, he had been hurting more than the others though.

"Your right, I was probably hurting them more, then helping them. Especially Alexis. I have a feeling, she was hurt the most by the way I behaved," admitted Jaden.

"Agreed, but your doing it again Jaden. They just want to help you, but you're not accepting it, and your pushing them away again. When you were in the infirmary, they were all worried about you and I know they are willing to help in any way they can!" explained Yubel.

Although Jaden was touched by how worried his friends were, he couldn't help but ask Yubel a different question.

"Were you watching me, for the entire time I was unconscious?" asked Jaden.

"Only when you were alone, I'm supposed to protect you remember. What kind of protector would I be, if I left you alone and unconscious," answered Yubel.

"So, you weren't watching me, while my friends were there?" asked Jaden.

"Well, I decided they would be sufficient enough to protect, you should danger occur. Besides, I also thought you would want to catch up with them, should you wake up," stated Yubel.

Jaden wasn't finished with his question "Is it true that Alexis spent a lot of time by my side, while I was unconscious?" asked Jaden remembering what Fontaine had told him.

"More so then the rest yes. She also appeared to be the most worried and upset about your condition!" explained Yubel.

"Wow, I didn't realise she cared that much about me," stated Jaden a little amazed.

"To be honest Jaden, I think Alexis might be," but before Yubel could finish, she was cut off by another voice.

"Jaden," called the voice he recognised as Alexis.

Jaden turned to the exit, and saw Alexis walking towards him, carrying a tray of rice balls. Before saying hello, he turned back to Yubel, but she had vanished. Jaden figured, Yubel would finish her statement later, so he turned his attention back to Alexis.

"Hey Lex, what's up?" asked Jaden a little surprised.

"Nothing much. I just thought you might like something to eat," answered Alexis, who was now standing in front of him.

Having mentioned food, Jaden realised he was starving.

"Thanks Lex. Um, do you want to go somewhere else to eat?" asked Jaden.

"No that's ok. I like it up here, you can pretty much see the whole island," answered Alexis.

With that, they both stood near the edge of the roof and helped themselves to the rice balls. They ate in silence for about five minutes, before Jaden broke it.

"It really is great to see you again Lex. I'm sorry I've been so distant lately," stated Jaden looking at Alexis.

"That's ok, I'm just happy to see you again. Its been far too long if you ask me," stated Alexis smiling.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't contact you. I've been traveling almost non-stop since graduation, and I never stopped to think about whether I should send you guys a postcard," said Jaden, a little ashamed of himself.

"Again, its ok. So, um where have you been traveling?" asked Alexis, trying to lighten the mood.

"Wherever the road would take me I guess. I made money by winning small time duelling tournaments, but the money would run out very quickly," stated Jaden.

"With your appetite, that doesn't surprise me," joked Alexis.

"Yeah, thankfully Professor Banner, convinced me to cut down a little on buying food, so we could at least have shelter every night," laughed Jaden, "What about you? How's life?"

"Very good. College was a lot of fun and teaching here has been a real privilege," answered Alexis. "But I guess life after graduation, has been more exiting for you,"

"Actually, aside from the occasional challenging duellist, my life's been pretty uneventful, until now," said Jaden, looking ahead and becoming a little glum again.

Alexis could see Jaden was very scared of this impending threat. She needed to let him know he wasn't alone.

"Jaden, I know your scared, but please remember your not alone," said Alexis putting her hand on his shoulder, as he turned to face her, "I'm scarred to. We all are, but if we work together, we can beat this."

"Thanks Lex," said Jaden, showing a genuine smile, which Alexis was overjoyed to see.

Having cheered Jaden up, Alexis had a feeling, that maybe now was the time. The time to tell Jaden, how she felt. Although Alexis had no doubts, that Jaden would pull through like he always did, she still didn't want to take the risk.

"Um Jaden?" asked Alexis, starting to blush.

"Yeah Lex," answered Jaden, turning towards her again.

"There's been something, I've been meaning to tell you," stated Alexis, blushing a littler heavier.

"What is it?" asked Jaden, curious by the way Alexis was acting.

Alexis put the plate, on the ground and took one of Jaden's hands. "Jaden I, lo," but before she could finish, she was cut off by another voice.

"Hey Jaden, I knew I'd find you up here" called the voice, as Alexis let go of Jaden's hand.

Jaden and Alexis turned their heads towards the entrance and saw Jesse walking towards them.

"What's up Jesse?" asked Jaden curiously, surprised by Jesse's sudden arrival.

"Well I know you're a little worked up from your previous duel, so I figured, maybe a friendly duel with no stakes would cheer you up," said Jesse smiling and holding up his deck.

"Like old times?" asked Jaden.

"Like old times," answered Jesse.

"That sounds awesome," said Jaden. He was about to charge off, before realising that Alexis hadn't finished her statement. "Hey Lex, what were you going to tell me?"

"Don't worry about it, I tell you later," said Alexis. She was a little annoyed about being interrupted, but she knew this might be the best thing to cheer Jaden up.

"Are you sure?" asked Jaden.

"Yes, go enjoy the duel, besides, I'm sure the entire academy will want to see this," stated Alexis.

"Alright, talk to you later," said Jaden, who exited the roof, to go and prepare.

Jesse was about to follow, but Alexis couldn't leave his actions unpunished.

"Jesse," called Alexis, walking over to him.

"Yeah," answered Jesse still smiling.

Without warning, Alexis slapped him across the face.

"Ow. What'd you do that for?" asked Jesse, highly surprised and putting his hand to his cheek.

"Jesse, I was about to tell Jaden how I feel," answered Alexis, looking very annoyed.

"Feel about what?" asked Jesse, still confused.

"I was going to tell Jaden, I love him," stated Alexis, on the verge of slapping Jesse again.

"You love him? I thought Syrus and Hassleberry were only joking about that," stated Jesse surprised.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Alexis curiously.

"Oh well, back when Jaden was still unconscious, I mentioned to them, that you must really care about Jaden, as you seemed the most eager to stay by his side. Then Syrus was like 'Oh Alexis has been in love with Jaden since day one' and Hassleberry was like 'Yeah, I'm amazed she didn't just bravely kiss the Sarge, hoping he would then awake and pick her up and carry her away into the sunset'!" explained Jesse, doing his best impressions. "By their tones, I thought they were kidding."

Alexis took a moment to take in what Jesse had said, before deciding what to do.

"If you'll excuse me Jesse, I need to have a quick word with those two," stated Alexis, who exited the roof, to look for Syrus and Hassleberry.

Jesse had a sinking feeling, that within the next few minutes, there would be two more people, with bright red hand shaped marks on their face.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think in the comments. To be continued.**


End file.
